BAD LUCK
by Sango The Demon Exterminator
Summary: Yusuke really is gonna pay big time for what he did.Saying Amarilis cruch on Kurama in front of the whole class.Sad thing is Amarilis is a witch an she sent a bad luck shodow.Only Amarilis can get rid of it.She wouldn't do it unless Yusuke does alot of w
1. Default Chapter

I like to write this. I DON'T OWN ANY YY CHARACTERS. But I own, Amarilis, Chris, Maya, Micki, and that's it okay. Okay didn't want to be mean. But it's true. Here's the story . . . enjoy.

* * *

**_The war Begins..._**

"It was just a prank. Amarilis I'm sorry." said Yusuke laughing his had off. "NO URAMESHI THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Amarilis screamed at him. " YOU PUT A DEAD A FROG IN MY HAIR! I TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY BLONDE HAIR YOU ASS." Her sky blue eyes narrowed and turn from sky blue to navy blue. Yusuke stopped laughing as Amarilis unzipped her book bag and took out a list of girl Yusuke was gonna prank. "This Yusuke dropped yesterday."

Amarilis raised the list to the girl of the class.

"What make's you think that' s mine," said Yusuke very calmly. Smirking at his cleverness.

"Because your last name is on it. And no one here can spell it." Her eye's sparked out sky blue. The girls in the room were staring at him with hard eyes. "So don't try to talk your way out of this one Urameshi." Said a girl from the left side of Amarilis.

"The next name on the list was . . . Keiko Yukimura," said Amarilis shocked as she read that name. "But . . . I thought you and--" " Don't you dare say it." Yusuke cut her off. All the kids either looked at Amarilis or Yusuke. Most of all thinking the same thing. 'Does Yusuke Urameshi like Keiko? " Don't say a another word or else." Yusuke warned with a menacingly look.

"Or else what, Urameshi." Amarilis gave the "What- do- you- have" look at him. As Yusuke held a small, pink book up o the class her smile fell fast. "H-how . . . how did you get that?" Her face went pail. With a cunning look on Yusuke's face, he turns to the last entry of the pink book and read out loud.

_I love him so much, his long red hair._

_That smells like sweet flowers._

_Eye's like gem stones._

_One person._

_Shuichi._

(I was fantasizing again.) "I think I'll read another one" He was happy to see her face red. The boys and girls took one step back. " **I'm gonna to kill you**." Amarilis, launch at him and pulled his hair back, punched Yusuke's back and he went down harder than a rock. Before going down he grabbed her and pulled her into a headlock. Her knee went up to his face. "STOP", a large man yelled and grabbed Yusuke and Amarilis by the shoulder "You two come with me." the man said harshly.

Later on at the cafeteria

"That Yusuke think he's Mr. Big man well he's not!" yelled a very mad girl with sunburn hair with green in it. Yusuke had put some green stuff in her shampoo bottle, during gym, and it never came off. "Face it, Keiko he went to far this time!"

"Yes, I do think he want too far, but . . . I don't think you should do something harsh." Said the one and only: Keiko.

"And I don't think you shouldn't try to defend him." Shot back the girl coldly. "You told us you'd talk to him, and he still does it!" Keiko shrugged her shoulders. Her voice want soft.

"We are just saying stop him. He did so much to the girls already, and Amarilis, she's not her self. Look over there." she pointed to Amarilis by the window. She was by her self, she asked to be alone. Her long bangs were over her eyes. The happy smile, she always had was gone. Keiko gasped, "You're right, she looks really sad!"

"**SAD**, girl she's suffering. All the girls have a crush on Shuichi, and by now he knows. That's bad for a girl." Keiko walked over to her.

"Hi Amarilis," said Keiko trying to sound cheerfully. But Amarilis didn't say anything. She didn't even look up. "Um . . . I want to talk about what, happened." She sat next to her. But still Amarilis didn't say a thing. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened." Amarilis looked up; her face wasn't going to settle for sorry.

"Keiko I don't want a sorry from you, and I want it from Yusuke. Knowing him, he'd never do it, not even for you." She toled her.

_**Amarilis POV**_

Keiko sighed and walked away. _'I wonder what is she's gonna do. Oh well, I just want to get back at him one way or another. Man I must sound crazy now. I'll tell the girls that Yusuke prank we're going to do some pay back, NOW ITS WAR.'_

_**After school at Kurama's house**_

"Yusuke, what you did to Amarilis, a lot of people talked about what happened" said Kurama looking at Yusuke with wonder in his eye's."

"Don't you think I'll say sorry just because you say so, fox boy." Yusuke ate the rest of his cake. "Shkee harted et herst,you know." Yusuke said with his mouthful. (she started it first, ya know)

"Still Uramshi I think you shouldn't have done that. I mean a girl can get back at you. In a very bad way to, like the time my sister put all my white clothes with one of her pink shirts." Kuwabara thought of sadly.

"Well that isn't gonna happen to me at all." Yusuke took a look at Hiei's cake "Hey where is Hiei any ways?"

"Hn,don't touch my cake." Hiei come out of no were. Snatched his cake out of Yusuke hands. "And I even know what you did, make a girl cry then rob my cake." "Wait when did you find out about that?"Kurama asked as Hiei sat down. I found out from somebody in that class. That was what they were only talking about. That Amarilis girl didn't look so pleasant."

"What was it about."? Kurama asked again, Hiei scolded at him

" It was about you, fox. She had a crush on you. Yusuke said it to the class BLA BLA BLA, ya know,human crap Oh, and in my opinion say sorry, Yusuke."

"1,Never 2,No and 3, that's final!"

* * *

That hmm, tells me that do you think. As always reviews make me happy. Please keep me happy. I'll take ides okay. Bye-bye . . . review! 


	2. What time do I pick you up

_AMARILIS POV_

_God it's been much too long. Amarilis went thought all her books till she found it. The big blank leather book. Her Aunt Mia gave her one book that her family had for ages. A witch Amarilis thought darkly again. I can't help it. Her mother **knew** about Yusuke. And yet she never did anything. Oh well Amarilis calmly flipped for a spell that would not kill Yusuke but merely make him hate himself. A bad luck shadow . . . will do. Amarilis chanted her words that summoned this creature of the shadow._

_The book glowed gold as the light was going in to the book the room went dark. Back to the way it was. A shadow stood before Amarilis. She held up a picture of it target. The shadow merely nodded. It quickly vanished in to the darkness of the night._ _Amarilis smiled viciously, now all I have to do is wait._

" Amarilis it time to eat we .having Chinese food." _Yay _

School home room

Amarilis sat at her desk waiting to see if her bad luck shadow had worked. _Nothing . . . why didn't it work. Well it was a thought_. Amarilis looked at Yusuke siting with Kuwabara an Shuichi A dark shadow went over Yusuke's. Amarilis smiled wishfully that he get the worst day of his life. The bell sounded like music to her ear's.

First Period

" Dang it, Kurama can you help me with this problem number six." Yusuke turned the page. "Ow."

"What happened?" asked Kurama looking at Yusuke. " Dang I got a bad paper cut." Kurama looked at it more closer.

" Look's deep Yusuke be carful next time." Kurama said looking at it. Mr. Smith gave them free time. Kuwabara walked over.

"Yusuke, did you notice anything to you're self. Like a shadow." Kuwabara looked him up an down.

"No why are you asking." asked Yusuke nervously. Kurama an Kuwabara glanced at one another. " Kurama what's going on with me?"

" Umm if Kuwabara sense what I felt when you're cursed. It's a shadow tape. But I can't break this kind of bind. It can only be lifted by the person who sent it." Kurama said sadly. Yusuke took a deep breath.

" What the hell do you mean you can't get rid of it! Kurama you're a master at breaking spells!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara punched him from the back when Amarilis was walking to them.

" Yusuke Mr. Smith said 'to keep it down or you'll do work.' An who's Kurama . . . Shuichi is that you?" She asked Kurama.

" Yes it's a nickname they call me." Kurama looked at Amarilis in nervously. " Any thing else you want to tell us." Amarilis smiled malevolently not like her sweet smiles.

"Yes I do I heard everything what you all said." She turned her gaze to Yusuke. " You'll have bad luck all day until you do 2 thing for me say you're sorry. An get Kurama on a date with me. I'll flit the cruse."

"NO Way It CAN'T BE THAT BAD!" Yusuke wished loudly at her. A light from the ceiling almost fell on his head.

"Oh yeah it can." Amarilis hugging Kurama. Who sully said " what time do I pick you up."


End file.
